Just to Be With You
by brito
Summary: JacexClary Story. Set after City of Glass. Everyones still at the festival but Jace and Clary go back to the Penhallow's house, alone.. Slight A/M hinting M warning for future
1. Chapter 1

Set straight after City of Glass.

Jace and Clary are going back to the Penhallow's house alone.

J/C fluff

* * *

_Just to Be With You_

The two shadowhunters walked hand in hand down the pathway to the Penhallow's house. As they reached the door Clary felt Jace hesitate, unsure if he still belonged there after killing Sebastian and although it wasn't actually Sebastian Verlac he'd killed he found it hard to think of him as Jonathan, as the boy he'd thought he was. Clary tugged on his sleeve softly to remind him he was here and now, not back then when everything had gone wrong.

The others were still back at the festival dancing and drinking fey wines so for the moment it was just them alone and they both felt the mood change as they realised it. Something sparked inside of Jace and he couldn't seem to get the door open fast enough. He led Clary up the wide stairs of the house into the room he'd called home for the past weeks. She followed along breathlessly trying to keep up with the pace he didn't know he'd been travelling at. When they reached the dark room he dropped her hand and walked in quickly, switching on the light as he went. Clary stood in the doorway, the light bouncing of her hair as she watched Jace picking up clothes from the floor and carelessly throwing them into his cupboard. When he'd finished the frantic clean up he finally looked at her. He cringed slightly, expecting her to have noticed the monkey print boxers he'd hidden under his bed but there was no trace of laughter in her eyes, there was only one emotion there that made Jace's breath catch in his throat and heart quicken.

She walked over to him slowly, almost hesitantly until they stood so close their foreheads rested against the others. He could tell from the blush in her cheeks that she didn't know where to go from there and he admitted to himself regretfully that nor did he, it wasn't like back at the Wayland house, he had no excuse to be as careless as he had then although he wanted to. He didn't even know if what he wanted right now was what Clary had intended when she'd asked him to walk with her. It had happened too fast and now he regretted bringing her here, feeling stupid, all she'd wanted was a walk and he brought her here, to do what?

Clary read the questions in Jace's eyes as his smile turned to a frown, doubting himself again. She sighed softly and he looked up at her wondering what had made her sad all of a sudden.  
"Clary" he started then stopped, trying to think of what to say next "we don't have to…" he left the statement open not knowing how to put into words what he'd wanted just a few moments ago. He looked down as his cheeks burned and he muttered a curse at himself for being so unsure of himself, he was Jace Wayland, he'd been with girls before and none had ever made him think twice about anything before. But with Clary it was different, he didn't want what he wanted, he wanted what she wanted. He pulled himself together a little and was about to say goodnight when her lips caught him  
in his words and he stumbled back in surprise.

"Clary what..?" he tried to ask but her lips brushed against his once more and he no longer thought he'd be able to produce a stable sentence so instead he kissed her back with more intensity than he had ever even dreamed of kissing her. Her breath came quickly as his hands slid up and down her back and he felt a little more in control of the situation until her hands slid to his waist and he gasped as one of her fingers slipped at the edge of his shorts.  
"Sorry" she whispered shakily and he could hear the embarrassment in her voice. He laughed against her throat and then took her mouth in his once more. They stood like that for a few moments more until both were out of breath and Jace pulled away to look at her. Her lips were redder then ever from where he had nibbled softy at the edges and her eyes seemed to beg him to continue but maybe that was just his imagination. He didn't want to push her too far so he stood awkwardly waiting for her to motion any sort of signal as to what next.

"Jace I…" she looked down at her hands, still around his waist and he felt her grip slowly loosen. "Clary don't" he told her softly and moved in closer so her hands pushed back against him and her body was so close he could feel her heart beat against his chest. Although he didn't want to push her he couldn't help himself from wanting to be close to her, to have no space between them ever again. He'd gone too long keeping away from her and now that they could finally be together it seemed even harder for them to actually be together.  
"You don't have to say anything Clary, I know" he smiled and hoped his face hid his brief disappointment. He didn't want to be that way with Clary; he didn't want her to be just another girl. He knew if they started kissing again he wouldn't be able to control himself so instead he reached behind himself and unlinked her hands from his back and held them up to his face.  
"Jace I'm sorry… It's just too soon after everything that's happened" she looked up at him sadly; she really felt she was in some way disappointing him but seeing her face now, he knew she never could.  
"Clary, all I need…" he kissed the faded scar on her wrist "Is your company, nothing more" he finished with another kiss.

He pulled her tight to himself then just to hold her.

"I love you Jace" she whispered shyly into his chest.  
"I know" he laughed softly as he buried his face into her hair.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it. The rest of the chapters go on to tell Jace and Clary's story but if your just into some ONESHOT fluff then that's all good too (: _


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing on from "Just to be with you" but set a few months later. After everything has been sorted between the Clave and the Downworlders, Clary has to go back to New York with her mother and Luke while Jace must stay in Idris. How will they cope without each other and will Clary go in search of the Queen of the Seelie Court after all?

This one will go for a few chapters if any interest is shown in what happens next :)

* * *

**This Is All I Need**

She was leaving, he was staying. He told himself for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. The more he said it the more he felt he'd learn to deal with it, but it wasn't working so well. When the aftermath of Valentine had died down he'd thought everything would become so much better but he hadn't realised what that would really mean.

Clary wouldn't stay in Idris; she had her own home, back with Luke and Jocelyn. His home had always been Idris and now that the downworlders had come together with the Clave there was no reason for the Lightwood's to go back. He looked down again at the sleeping girl he'd come to love and choked back his pride as a tear spilt down his cheek. He brushed it away roughly and no others dared to follow. He could remember a time when all he'd ever wanted was to be back in Idris, free of his duty as a shadow hunter but now there was nothing he wanted more than to go back with her.

Clary stirred beside him and he lay down again quickly, pretending to sleep and hoping she hadn't caught him staring at her. He felt her shift around next to him and couldn't help but open his eyes slightly to see what she was doing. She sat next to him the way he had just been sitting over her, her face thoughtful. He tried closing his eyes pretending he didn't notice the serious line her mouth was set at. He didn't want to have the goodbyes he knew she was about to start with.

"Jace… You can't keep ignoring this" she lent down and laid her head on his chest breathing in time with his short breaths.

He could smell the strawberries of her favourite conditioner and smiled only a little until he realised he would miss that too once she was gone. He sat up slowly and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm not ignoring it Clary, its just not necessary." He was ignoring it, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"It's not necessary? You just want me to leave without saying goodb" her voice was cut off as he put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't" he told her gently and then moved his finger slowly from her lips cautioning her with his eyes.

"We don't need to say it because its not...Goodbye" he rolled his eyes at the word "I'll be eighteen sooner or later and once I am I won't be bound to the Clave like I am now and I'll be free to move around, and be with you" he finished.

"Sooner or later?" she said the words in a mocking tone

"Yeah, it won't be that long, it'll blow right by you'll be so busy trying to fit back into your normal life you won't even notice…" he trailed off realising how true his words might be. What if she did go back and she got sick of waiting for him, what if she found someone else.

She made a kind of choking sound that he thought was supposed to be laughter.

"You really believe it would be that easy for me? That easy to replace you in my life?" her voice was soft and curious.

"Of course not, who could replace all of this?" he smirked as he ran his hands over his bare chest.

"You're right, it will be easy" Clary punched him softly and started to get up from his lap.

"Oh no you don't" Jace growled playfully and pulled her back down onto the bed so that he was lying over her.

"And we find ourselves here once more…" Jace spoke the words quietly and mostly to himself but Clary new full well his meaning.

They had been sleeping together for about a month now but that's all it had been so far, just sleeping. It hadn't been like they both didn't think about it, but with the house full of friends and family at all times anything more had become only a passing thought. Clary had objected to them sharing a room in the first place but Jace had insisted, he wanted never to be apart from her if he could help it.

"Jace" Clary's breath tickled the few blond hairs on his chest and he shivered, "Jace we can't" she began again, her tone telling him otherwise.

"Can't what?" his voice was so soft it didn't even register the joking in his tone.

He leant his chest flush against hers and sighed happily as he felt her heart beat against his.

"This is all I need" He whispered the words softly in her ear but before he could get another breath in Clary turned her face to him and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back as he always did but in that moment something changed. He didn't know whether it was seeing Clary's packed suitcase in the corner of his eye or the way her lips were just as urgent as his, but something changed it from being just an every day kiss, there was a hesitancy but at the same time a great deal of pressure hanging on this moment and for once Jace let himself forget about everything else except them together, right now.

He ran his hands down her torso and let them rest around her hips. Clary followed his lead and he felt himself shiver as her hands ran over his chest. He pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her collar bone until his lips met with the hem of her tee-shirt "This could be a problem" he said slowly and looked at Clary, waiting for her permission. She unlatched her arms from around his waist and started pulling off her shirt, "Allow me" Jace cut in and pulled her shirt over her head gently. She laid still now, her cheeks turning red as she watched Jace stare. She was more beautiful then he had ever imagined, and he had imagined it a lot. "I forgot" Clary's voice stuttered with embarrassment.

"Forgot you weren't wearing anything underneath that?" Jace's voice was sarcastic but his smile was teasing.

"Well it wasn't exactly something I thought would be a problem" she whispered shyly and then Jace had had enough of talking as he claimed her mouth once more. This time when he trailed his kisses he was allowed free rein of her body, and he made use of it.

Although this wasn't Jace's first time, it was their first time together and his first time with someone he loved and he was determined to make it the best of both their lives.

_Meanwhile_

Alec and Magnus walked into the Lightwood's house, their hands linked together.

Magnus stopped then to push a tuft of Alec's hair back into place and then planted a small kiss on his forehead.

He pulled back quickly as they heard a strange sound from somewhere in the house.

"Did you hear that?" Alec asked Magnus softly as the older magician put a finger to his lips softly.

"Seems like someone else had the same idea as us" Magnus laughed as he led a confused Alec back out of the house and shut the door.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you are interested in knowing what happens next please review so I know whether to keep writing it or not, thanks again! _


	3. Chapter 3

This is set the day after chapter 2 (This is all I Need).

It is the day that Clary is leaving Idris.  
Jace has one chance to say the words that will make her stay; will he find the words he needs?

* * *

_I'll wait for you_

Jace woke slowly from a dream he already couldn't remember. There was something pressing on his thoughts but his mind was still groggy from sleep and he couldn't quite place the anxiety. He rolled over to lay his arm over Clary but he found only an empty place where she should have been and then it all came rushing back to him, the thoughts he'd tried so hard to suppress.

Clary was leaving, today.

He sat up quicker then he should have and his mind spun but it was a better feeling then the ache he felt in his chest.

He rose out of his bed quickly and pulled on the closest pair of jeans he could find, not bothering with a shirt and ran out into the hallway.

"Clary?" he yelled out, hoping she was still somewhere in the house.

No reply.

Jace knew he'd said he didn't want to say goodbye but that hadn't meant he wanted her to leave without a word at all.

He looked around the empty house and saw a note tacked to the front door. He sprinted down the short staircase, nearly tripping in his haste and ripped the note from the door.

It wasn't from Clary; it was from Alec telling him that they had taken Clary to Jocelyn's house and that Clary said she was sorry for not saying goodbye.

Jace groaned angrily and tore the note up.

Clary was giving him an escape route, she was telling him to make it easy on them both and let her go without a fuss, but to Jace, that wasn't even an option.

He pulled open the front door and stepped out into the cool air. He checked his watch, no time. He left the door swinging open and began running barefoot down the street.

* * *

By the time he reached Luke and Jocelyn's place everyone was already hugging and muttering tearful goodbyes. He panted hard, trying to catch his breath so he'd have the energy to say what he needed and then he jogged over to where Alec stood, his arm wrapped tight around Magnus's waist.

"Where is she?" His breath came quick and panicked but he didn't care, he just needed to know.

"Jesus Jace, a little pride in appearances wouldn't hurt" Magnus spoke mockingly as he pointed to Jace's ruffled hair and bare and bloodied feet from the rough bitumen but Jace didn't have the sarcasm left in him to reply; all he could think was 'I'm too late.'

"She's inside" Alec pointed to the house as he watched Jace worriedly; he'd never seen his friend in such a sad state.

Jace didn't bother thanking him, his time was running out. He heard Isabelle and Luke call out to him but he kept running until he was inside the house and the door was closed firmly behind him.

"Clary!" He yelled her name anxiously.

He walked further into the house and saw her sitting in front of her open suitcase holding a pile of drawings, the ones she'd drawn of him during their brief time actually together.

She turned around almost surprised to see him although she must've heard him calling her name.

"Jace…what are you doing here?" She stood up too quickly and the drawings fell to the floor.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here?'" His voice was angry but she didn't seem to notice as she knelt down trying to pick up all the sheets of paper.

He closed the distance between them quickly and grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her up to him, a few sheets of the paper still clutched in her hands.

"Why Clary?" His voice drained of some of the anger but his tone was still bitter with hurt "Why would you do that to me?" he tried to pull her face up so she'd look at him but her eyes stayed on the ground.

"Did you think it would hurt less?" he yelled at her, all his fury coming back in an instant "Is that what you thought?"

He dropped her arms then and stepped back from her angrily.

"I'm sorry Jace" Clary's voice was weak and as she looked up at him he could tell she'd been crying and as quickly as his anger had formed, seeing her like that drained it straight out again and he pulled her into his arms.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he whispered the words as he stroked her hair back off her face. "It's just, I woke up so scared, I couldn't find you and for the first time since I faced Agramon on Valentine's ship and watched you die, I was truly scared." Clary tried holding back her tears, but the sight of Jace's usually smug face now tired and hopeless pushed her over the edge and her tears began to spill down her cheeks. Jace stroked her hair softly and whispered calming words into her ear, not caring that their faces were so close together that some of her tears ran onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to forget the warmth of her against him.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to let you go just yet" Clary whispered into his ear.

"You don't have to" he replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

* * *

"Clary, it's time to go" Luke called gently from somewhere in the house, breaking the timid silence.

Jace's body went rigid.

He could feel Clary trying to step back from him but he held her too close.

"No Clary, not yet" he pulled his face back and wiped a tear away from her cheek gently.

"This is it Jace, but it's not as bad as we think, we'll visit" she tried to make her argument sound persuasive but her voice trembled and ruined the façade.

"You know I won't be able to visit you, I have my duties to the Clave, and you'll be busy settling back into your old life, you won't have the time" Jace's voice was strong now but his eyes were still filled with sadness.

"Clary, come on your mother's waiting" Luke called out again, this time his voice a little strained.

"Then we'll write, we'll phone" Clary's voice became urgent.

"No, I have a better idea, just stay Clary" Jace held her face gently between his large hands and pressed his lips softly against hers for a brief moment, "Stay with me, please." She shivered against his breath and he felt her resolve weaken.

"Clary now, Magnus can't hold the portal forever!" Luke called out for the last time and then she heard a door close as he left.

She might've stayed with Jace, she might've forgotten all about Jocelyn and Luke and her home in that moment, but she didn't. Instead she kissed Jace with all the energy she had and as his hands reached around to her waist she pushed away from him strongly and whispered something into his ear quickly before picking up her suitcase and running out of the room, tears streaming freely down her face.

Jace stood frozen in the living room for a moment that seemed to drag on endlessly and then walked slowly, almost trancelike to the front door.

"I'll wait for you too" he whispered as Clary disappeared through the portal and his head fell weakly into his hands.

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry for all the angst but in order for me to get to a J/C happy ending I think they need to first go through some ups and downs that I think are believable for them._

_Bear (is this the correct bear/bare? lol) with me J/C fans, this isn't the last we've heard from Jace._

_I've decided to continue this story for a few more chapters, but don't worry it won't be long until the end, I know how annoying it is reading really long fanfics that seem to go nowhere, I'll try to make mine different I promise. _

_The next chapter is already in progress so I'll update very soon, it will be set in New York on Clary's first day back at school, she keeps seeing Jace around the school, is she imagining it or has Jace really broken away from the Clave already..?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Change of plan guys, I know I said I was going to have Clary's chapter of settling into life without Jace first but I found it fits better if I write Jace's …_

_So anyway, 1 week into their separation and Jace is missing her more than ever and spends most of his time locked up in his room feeling sorry for himself._

_Alec is tired of Jace wasting his life on moping about and has come to break him out with the help of a certain sexy magician._

* * *

_The Portal Home_

Jace lay alone on the bed he'd once shared with Clary, his pillow still smelled of her. He pulled it onto his chest and hugged it tight, remembering when not one week ago they had lain like that together.

His grip tightened on the soft pillow as his anger grew. It had been a week and not a word from Clary. He had called her numerous times, texted her to the point of desperation and even sent her a letter, all without a word of reply. She couldn't possibly have moved on from him _that _fast… could she?

Jace rolled over angrily, taking the pillow with him. He closed his eyes tight so that no tears could escape, he was tired of crying. He was Jace Wayland, he didn't cry over girls, girls cried over him. But Clary wasn't just any girl, she was _the _girland he wasn't really Jace Wayland anyway so all bets were off and he let a single tear escape.

A sharp knock on the door made him jump and he threw the pillow onto the floor, his face turning a slight pink with embarrassment.

"Who is it?" he called out, trying to sound casual.

"Alec" a soft voice whispered from behind the door, "can I come in?"

Jace didn't bother replying and instead got off the bed and opened the door slightly, only allowing Alec's head to fit through.

"What's the secret password?" He teased, the sarcasm in his voice barely audible before letting Alec push the door open the rest of the way.

"What do you want, did Maryse send you?" He asked, his voice peaking in annoyance at the mention of Maryse. She kept him prisoner here as much as the Clave did.

He pulled the pillow back off the floor and placed it at the top of his bed as he sat back down.

"No, I just thought you might want to talk, you know, like old times?" Alec approached the topic with caution, he knew Jace was having a hard time lately and he didn't want to push him.

"You thought wrong Al" he picked up his cell phone absent-mindedly, no new messages.

"Oh well, its just I have this problem with Magnus, but if you don't want to talk…" Alec trailed of, hoping Jace would take the bait.

He didn't reply.

"I guess I'll just go talk to Isabelle about it then" he was only three steps toward the door when Jace grabbed his arm.

"Ok, sit." He didn't sound enthused but the fact that he was willing to talk at all was a vast improvement. The past week had been hell for everyone. Jace had been in the worst of his moods and all his anger, hurt and frustration had been unloaded onto the Lightwoods and Alec in particular.

"What is it then?" Jace pressed impatiently, not wanting to drag it out any longer than necessary but not wanting to abandon Alec at his time of need either.

Alec sat down next to Jace on the bed and began.

"It Magnus. He's just been acting strangely, he keeps talking about leaving Idris…" this caught Jace's attention, he'd assumed it would just be a 'Magnus always picks on my hair' thing like usual. But this was different.

"Go on," Jace prompted as he nudged Alec in the ribs with his elbow impatiently.

"Well he just said he's sick of it and wants to leave and every time I try and talk him out of it, it just makes him more determined." Alec lied, pretending to be distressed. He looked at Jace's face and saw some of the old Jace reawaken; some of the arrogance, impatience and curiosity came flooding back, his plan was working well.

"Where does he want to go Alec?" Jace's voice was frustrated as the boy beside him sighed and lay down, making himself comfortable on Clary's side of the bed. Jace had to hold back from throwing his friend onto the floor, no on had laid there since she'd left.

"Oh I don't know, he did mention New York once or twice though." his tone turned suggestive as he spoke the words New and York, testing the waters.

"That's impossible." Jace stated angrily, his attention torn as Alec traced his hand over the pattern on the sheets, a habit that had once annoyed him when Clary did it, now he missed it.

"Well that's what I said, but Magnus seems to think differently." Alec sighed again, as if he dismissed the subject but really he couldn't be more anxious for Jace's reply.

"The Clave wants Magnus here as much as they want me… We are 'assets.' They'd never let him go, they'd find him." Jace stated irritably and finally grabbed Alec's hand roughly so he'd stop tracing the sheets and Jace could think straight.

"Don't worry Alec, he's not going anywhere. He's stuck here." He finished as he released Alec's hand from his own and stood up angrily.

Alec looked down at his hand, flexing it nervously as he tried to think of how to say what he needed to in the most casual context.

"Yeah you're right… But I think I'm too late, he said he's forming a portal tonight at six…" Alec trailed of as he pretended to check his watch, "Oh right, it is six." He said, pretending to be shocked, he cringed, thinking Jace would see through his lie but as he watched the boy next to him he could see the fire come back into his eyes. He could almost see the wheels spinning in Jace's head as he thought about a portal to Clary only a block away. "Well I'd better go down and stop him." Alec said, pleased with himself and sat up and slid off the bed.

"Alec, wait" Jace shouted but he kept walking.

"See you later Jace, thanks for listening" he called out over his shoulder and left the room as casually as possible. Now he just had to wait and see if he had bought it.

* * *

Not one minute past since Alec had left his room Jace was tearing down the stairs, pulling on a shirt and shoes hastily as he went.

"Be back later." He called out to Maryse although not if he could help it.

He pulled on his last shoe and ran out the front door, not bothering to savour a last look at the house; it had been nothing more then a jail cell to him.

He had run only to the end of the street when he saw a flash of purple and silver sparkle into the sky and saw the shimmering image of Magnus appear. He wasted no time as he ran up to the magician and grabbed him by the arm.

"Tell me I'm not too late" he panted angrily.

"Too late for what, the 21st century style? I'm afraid so…" Magnus trailed off tutting as he gave Jace's outfit an up and down look.

"No, no the portal Magnus, the portal to New York," he gripped Magnus's arm tightly and felt the muscle in his arm stiffen beneath his fingers.

"You're ruffling the satin Jace" Magnus spoke between gritted teeth and Jace let go of his hold quickly.

"Thank you." he shook his sleeves out and began walking towards an empty lot of space, "Now as for that portal, I've yet to make it. So if you'll just be patient I'll have you a one way ticket to your pretty little friend in no time." Magnus didn't wait for Jace's reply.

Jace couldn't believe his luck. He had his way back to Clary right in front of him. He couldn't believe he'd never thought of Magnus before. He felt stupid for not realising the obvious choice earlier but then again Magnus wouldn't be able to solve all of his problems. The Clave would search for him mercilessly he was sure, but he'd deal with that when the time came.  
He watched as Magnus began to form the portal, he thought for a moment he was chanting an incantation but then as he caught the gist of his words he realised it was actually just an old 90's soap theme song.

"Aren't you bringing anything Jace?" Alec's voice came from behind him and he turned suddenly, his face guilty.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He yelled defensively and then trailed off wondering just how it looked. Him, in his new 'straight from the streets' style standing in the shadow of an age old magician humming theme songs from forgotten TV shows while forming a passageway to another place.

"I think you'll be needing this," Alec smirked as he swung a large carrier bag over his shoulder, "Enough clothes for at least a week, then your on your own." Alec walked up to a stunned Jace slowly and dropped the bag carefully at his feet.

Jace didn't know what to say but as Alec walked over to Magnus and slid his hand into the Magician's pocket he knew one thing, Magnus wasn't going anywhere.

"Alec I…" He still didn't know what to say, his friend had done all of this for him and now he was going to leave him to clean up the mess as well. What would Maryse think, what would the Clave think? He needed to make sure that Alec knew what he was getting himself into.

"What about the Clave and Maryse, how will you explain it?" Jace asked, defeat seeping into his voice as he realised just how dangerous this could be for Alec and Magnus to cross the Clave.

"Don't worry Jace, I don't keep him around for just anything" he poked the magician playfully "Magnus has a… certain charm when it comes to the Clave" Alec smiled mischievously.

"Why must you make everything sound so dirty?" Magnus asked as he tweaked the hair at the nape of Alec's neck.

"Oh" Was all Jace could say, he didn't really know what else to say "Well then I guess…" He was about to start but Alec cut him off.

"Jace, no goodbyes, you suck at them" He smiled at him and pulled his hand out of Magnus's pocket and wrapped both his arms around Jace.

Jace hugged him back strongly, realising sadly how long it had been since they'd last been like this. Alec was a true friend, through demon slayings and chasing girls and only now was Jace realising it. He owed Alec, big time.

"Hate to break up this tender moment but the portals ready" Magnus's voice was strained slightly as he attempted to hold the portal open against the protective runes the Clave had drawn to stop things like this happening.

Jace dropped his arms from around Alec and stepped away from him, picking up his bag and turning towards the portal.

"Thanks Magnus" he nodded in his direction.

"See you on the pages of NY's worst dressed," Magnus replied and laughed cheerfully at his own joke.

"Say goodbye to Izzy and your parents for me," Jace said, stopping just before the portal and turning to face Alec.

"I'll miss you Alec" he grinned at his friend, enjoying the feeling of the portal beginning to drag him towards Clary.

"I'll miss you too Jace" Alec spoke the words with a small smile, his eyes prickling with tears as he watched the boy he'd loved for so many years step back and disappear.

* * *

_AN:_ _In the next chapter_ _we find out why Clary's been ignoring Jace's texts and such. Will they be reunited again and never part this time? Hmm… ;)_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a little different from the others but that's expected as it's the first when it's not centred around J/C._

_That's it for Alec and Magnus they'll be making no more appearances it's strictly J/C from here on out but I do like their characters a lot so I wanted to show them a bit._

_Next chapter will most likely be the last one of this story so "stay tuned" haha :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

I'm so so so sorry for it being so long since my last post but embarrassingly enough I just couldn't write it. I knew how I wanted it to end but I couldn't write it. But now I've got so enjoy the final instalment :)

_Jace finds Clary. _

_A chapter to end this minific about J/C so hold onto your hats kiddies it's almost over _

* * *

_Pandemonium_

Luke and Jocelyn had gone all out on the starting fresh idea, they had even gone so far as to transfer Clary to a completely new school, live on the opposite side of town, buy her all new things for her room and even, with much argument they took her phone too so she could spend the first week of her new life purely 'settling in.' Clary had agreed to a new school, accepted the house and new furnishings but she was adamant that taking her final link to Jace away was truly unnecessary. She had pleaded her case but Jocelyn was determined that this time they did things her way and she'd agreed that if Jace called or messaged than she would tell Clary, she hadn't. Clary tried to pretend it didn't bother her but she couldn't help feeling as though Jace had already given up. It was insane, a boy that arrogant, self-righteous, that stubborn shouldn't give up that easily, but it seemed he had.

* * *

Clary stepped onto the curb of an abandoned but familiar street. She was supposed to be at school and normally she would never have even contemplated skipping class but things had changed, she wasn't the same girl anymore. Last year the most exciting thing she would've done was sneak out to a concert with Simon, but now she had faced nightmarish monsters and stood against all evil. Of course that didn't mean she was into the whole rebellious, skipping school scene, that wasn't her type of thing but she'd received a strangely urgent call from Simon telling her he needed to see her, and that she should go to the place where it had all started.

The Pandemonium club still looked nearly exactly the same, though far less flashy in the light of day. Clary walked up to the large double doors and put her hand flat against the hard metal frame wondering whether or not Simon had meant for her to meet him inside or not. She didn't see how it was possible Simon had managed to get inside the club, it had been boarded up for months now after a nasty incident with a vampire and a human who'd just smelt too good. Maybe that was what Simon wanted to talk to Clary about. Simon had adjusted into his new world with grace, in fact he'd adapted so well Clary wondered what could possibly be the matter. The thought of Simon, the immortal having something worrying him or getting him in trouble made her uneasy and suddenly coming to the abandoned club felt like a mistake as her paranoia that had formed in the last year bubbled to the surface.

A sudden chilled breeze blew her hair up around her face and she was about to knock on the door when she heard a strange crackling flash from behind her.

She froze only for a moment before she realised it was probably just Simon and shook her head in embarrassment as she turned to face the boy that stood across from her.

The portal closed behind Jace Wayland as the familiar smell of the place he'd never thought he'd think of as home flooded all around him.

He looked around quickly trying to figure out where it was that Magnus had led him but it didn't take him long.

_Pandemonium. Clary_

He looked at the rundown and looted club and felt a hint of regret; if he'd done his job properly then the accident wouldn't have happened. It was a shame it had been closed down, the club had been one of the only worthwhile night spots in New York, a place where even a Shadowhunter could be a regular. But his fleeting thoughts of regret were quelled as a certain familiar redhead spun around to face him, her hair blowing around her face like fire.

"Clary…" he breathed feeling as though he'd just been winded. He couldn't believe it. He'd thought it would have been harder than this, he'd expected it to be a challenge to find her but there she was, standing right there in front of him not two meters away.

"Jace" her voice, softened with shock called across the small distance, a voice he would know anywhere.

"Clary" he spoke the name again and let the truth of what was happening sink in, allowing a rush of relief to fill him as she smiled back at him.

It had only been a week but it felt like months, a week without seeing the smile in her eyes, the uncertainty on her lips. The time had dragged on endlessly and he almost laughed at his own hesitancy as he just stood there staring at her.

"What are you..?" Clary started to ask but she was cut off as Jace dropped his bag and closed the small distance between them so quickly that if she'd blinked she would have missed it and pulled her into his arms. She felt so small as he held her and he started laughing as she tried to wriggle free as he spun her around and round.

"Jace stop, I have a skirt on" she laughed in a panic as she attempted to hold the flailing material down and wondered why she even cared. Jace was here, he hadn't forgotten and now he had found her, they were together again.

"For now" he growled playfully into her neck, his token smirk playing on his lips as he placed her gently onto the ground in front of him and wrapped his heavily runed arms around her waist.

"I've missed you" he whispered in a sigh of relief as he felt her press against him.

"I missed you too" she smiled back at him as Jace reached his hand under her chin and lifted her face softly to meet his gaze as he pressed his lips against her own.

He felt her relax into the kiss as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck and he let his own hands drop down to her hips as he pulled her against him so their chests were pressed together and he could feel her heart beat against his.

She broke the kiss only fleetingly to whisper the words he felt he'd die for to hear her say and pressed his lips gently against her ear as he whispered back "I love you too" and kissed her once more.

* * *

The two shadowhunters linked hands as they walked away from Pandemonium, not once looking back. Jace squeezed her hand gently for reassurance that she really was there and Clary poked him playfully in the ribs for the same reason, though neither would admit it.

They didn't know where they were walking but suddenly the easy silence turned awkward as Jace remembered something he'd been meaning to ask.

He stopped walking and gently tugged Clary back into his arms as he looked down at her, amazed once more at how he had ever lived before he'd known her.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" he asked softly, his tone curious but face serious as he remembered the hurt he'd felt each time a message went un-replied or he was directed to message bank, "And I'm not buying the no credit excuse."

Clary looked up at him, her mouth turning down in confusion.

"Oh, well my Mum took my phone; she said it would be better if I just spent a week settling in. She told me she'd called you to let you know." She explained, her face turning angry as she realised that she obviously hadn't called him.

"… Well maybe she did" Jace felt her sudden mood change and decided to lighten it once more "I might've just been out you know, enjoying myself" he teased her gently, trying to calm her. He had broken away from his family, from the Clave, he finally had Clary back in his arms and he wasn't about to let the mood fall. He let his hands play with the curls of the hair that hung loosely around her shoulders as he felt a lasting sense of relief that she hadn't been ignoring him, hadn't been off falling for some golden blonde, devilishly handsome witty guy… oh wait that was him.

"Is that so? Well I suppose I shouldn't keep you from your fun" Clary replied, her voice equally teasing as she tried to pull away from him.

"What could be more fun then this?" Jace asked as he lowered his voice, knowing it sounded sexier that way and pulled her back to him, this time ensnaring her in his arms. He didn't wait for a response as he pressed his lips onto hers.

She let herself be lifted off the floor as Jace pressed his lips against hers more roughly now but suddenly he felt her body stiffen and she pushed away from him with more force than he'd imagined from someone so small.

"What is it?" he asked, worrying only for a moment that he'd bitten her lip too hard before remembering that he was Jace Wayland, and he just didn't make those mistakes.

"Simon!" She exclaimed as she dropped her arms from around him and started running back the way they'd come.

Jace stood shocked for only a moment before scooping his bag up off the ground and running after her. It didn't take him long to catch her, in fact he had already reached her before she'd made it even a meter away and he grabbed her arm to stop her, holding her tight so she couldn't keep running.

"Clary stop, what about Simon?" He asked angrily, annoyed that she'd just a) run from him and b) been thinking of Simon while they kissed.

"I was supposed to meet him at Pandemonium, but then you'd shown up and I guess I just forgot, but I've got to get back" She tried again to pull away, oblivious to the anger on Jace's face.

"Seriously?" he held her sleeve tightly still as he looked down at her panicked face.

Clary always did get worked up over the smallest issues.

"Don't do that Jace, now come on we have to go meet him, it could be important." She tugged on her sleeve once more and this time Jace let go and she stumbled.

"Are you coming?" she asked as she started walking quickly down the street leaving him standing there. His phone began to ring.

Jace nodded shortly and Clary took it as confirmation and started running again as Jace flipped open his phone.

"Jace is that you?" he recognised Alec's soft voice immediately

"Well it is my phone" Jace droned back in a bored voice.

"Right well, did you find Clary?" Alec asked and Jace nodded as he watched Clary disappear as she turned off down the street to Pandemonium.

"Yeah… yeah thanks" he corrected himself as he remembered that without Alec and Magnus he never would have found her.

"Ok good that means Simon played his part." Alec sighed loudly as if the matter had stressed him.

"Simon had a part in this?" Realisation dawned on him almost immediately; why the vampire hadn't been there to meet Clary and why the portal had just so happened to open there.  
"Wait never mind, I get it. Thanks again Alec, I've got to chase down Clary before she gets herself into a fit of worry" Jace heard Alec laugh against the phone and he began to jog after Clary.

"Good luck, call me" Alec said softly and this time he could hear Magnus laugh somewhere in the background.

"Bye Alec" Jace laughed as he clicked the phone shut and rounded the corner.

* * *

One hour, twenty five minutes and thirty two seconds later Jace and Clary were sitting together on the couch in her living room. Jace had explained the whole portal and Simon situation and now they had an hour to kill before Jocelyn and Luke came home and then they'd explain their plan to them both.

They had thought of a way where they could be together, Clary could be with her family and Jace could be away from Idris without defying the Clave and now that they had their solution they both felt stupid for not having realised the obvious in the first place.

Jace would stay in New York and commute to Idris whenever the Clave needed him and that way he could also keep an eye on the city. It wasn't the freedom he had hoped for but if he needed to compromise to be with Clary he was getting the better end of the deal.

"I think it will work" Clary said out of no where and Jace smiled as he realised she'd been thinking about it too.

"Well it was my genius that came up with it, offcourse it'll work" Jace said playfully as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind Clary's ear and pressed his lips onto hers as he leant her down onto the couch so that he laid over her.

"It'll go over fine, then I promise there'll never be even this much distance between us again" Jace whispered into her ear as he pulled away from her to show the distance, all his arrogance and confidence that Clary loved to hate about him came flooding back as she pulled him back to her and nodded her head against his as she began to unbutton his pants.

Their total privacy dawned on Clary and she suddenly couldn't help herself as she wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled roughly at the short hair there as the first button on his pants clicked open.

"Too fast" he spoke the words softly as she moved her hips against his and his resolve began to weaken.

She didn't listen, his hesitation only seemed to make her more determined as she pulled the last button open and began to tug at the zip. Jace moved forward slightly, allowing her more access but just as quickly pulled back and sat up.

"Wait Clary, not here" She looked up at him, her eyes smouldering into his and he almost succumbed but as he looked around he realised he had to stop it. He didn't want this to be cheap, whether it was there second, fourth or fortieth time making love, he would never allow it to be anything less then perfect.

"Can you wait?" He started laughing, partly at her tousled hair and the edgy look of lust in her eyes but mostly at himself; he was Jace Wayland, he had a reputation to uphold when it came to this sort of thing and now here he was, the girl of his dreams ready and very much waiting and all he could think of was not her body against his or her hands at his pants but the pink in her cheeks, the small uncertain smile that played on her lips and the way the light shun off her hair to make it shine more brightly, more beautifully than the sun as it rises.

"Depends how long" Clary smiled back shyly.

Jace laughed quietly and picked her up once more in his arms, ignoring her insistent struggles and carried her up the stairs.

He didn't ask which of the bedrooms was hers, he could tell by the drawings of him in Idris stuck to the front of one of the doors that it was the room he was after.

He kissed her closed eyelids softly "I love you Clarissa Fray" he spoke as he kissed the other.

"I love you too Jace" she whispered back, her eyes still closed as she stopped struggling and brushed her hand along his jaw gently, her fingers tracing his lips.

He hesitated only for a moment as he looked down at her, she nodded her head in encouragement as she kissed the side of his jaw softly and then he pushed the door open and carried her in.

He had been wrong all along, Idris had never been home, New York had never been home and the Institution had definately never been home. But this, Clary and him, them together, that was home.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it but if not, sorry, I tried to make it the best I could. _

_Reviews and critique are always welcome._


End file.
